


Guys are Easier

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys were just easier. And Rick had been just right. But now they were in Alexandria and Rick had <i>Michonne</i>. Daryl would just need to find someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys are Easier

**Author's Note:**

> The first line was rattling around in my head for a few days, despite the fact that I have been promising TWDObsessive that I would get back to my HSAU part 2. Seriously, it's open in my tabs right now. It's next, I promise.
> 
> Anyway... This is just a little something to help me get in the groove to write from Daryl's pov. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And thanks to the lovely KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic for giving it a once over. She's the best!

Guys were just easier.

Girls were hard, at least all the girls that Daryl’d ever known. Sure the ones that Merle had brought home were supposed to be easy. But that didn’t mean they wouldn’t want a call the next day. Hell, Daryl didn’t even have a phone half the time. He’d have to go into town and find a payphone if they wanted a call. And after everyone and their brother got a cell phone, there weren’t even payphones to call on anyhow.

Guys didn’t care. Call, don’t call, no big deal. If they wanted to see ya, they’d show up where you were. And if you were with someone else, well then they’d just fuck off and find another guy.

Women wanted to get their hooks in ya. That’s what Merle would say. They’d get possessive and bitchy if they saw you with another girl. Even if you hadn’t called ‘em in a month. Merle would do it on purpose though, get two of them in the same room, just to watch them fight. Daryl never understood, wasn’t like Merle was a catch or anything.

Daryl could tell just by the way a guy looked at him if it was gonna go down. Didn’t need to buy him a bunch of drinks or run it by his friends. Hell, most of his friends probably didn’t think he’d do it with a guy anyway. 

It was like peace negotiations to get into a chick’s pants. Had to tell her how pretty she was, had to wait while she conferred with her friends. Had to buy her  _ and  _ her friends a round of drinks. It could go on for days. 

A guy though, you just stood together at the bar and traded names, decided what you were gonna do - a suck or a fuck - and then figure out where ya were gonna do it. Behind the bar, if it was the right kind of bar, or in the truck. Sometimes you went home with ‘em, sometimes they went home with you. And that was it. 

A chick, she wanted to think you cared. Had to get her life story first. How many times she’d been married, how many kids she had, who the daddies were. Merle had it down to a science. He’d be able to listen to just enough to convince ‘em to take him back to their place (wasn’t no way that Merle would let some broad know where he lived), fuck ‘em, and be gone before the kids were knocking on the door wanted to know if their new daddy was in there with mommy.

Daryl never did have that problem. Guys didn’t have their kids over when they brought someone home. If they even had any. Hell, Daryl didn’t think any of the guys he’d been with even told him if they had kids. 

Rick was a crazy mix up of the two. 

He was a guy, so he never expected Daryl to buy him drinks or tell him he was pretty. But he had kids that were always hanging around. He didn’t get jealous, but he was always watching for Daryl to come back. Didn’t need a call the next morning, but christ, there weren’t even phones anymore. So maybe he would. 

When they were at the prison it had been like they’d been at a bar. A look would pass between them and Daryl knew Rick wanted to. They’d drift together and figure out what they were gonna do - a fuck or a suck - and then figure out how to get away from prying eyes long enough to get it done. 

A couple of times they’d be out on an overnight run and find a place to hole up that had a bed. They’d barricade the place like Fort Knox and then spend all night fuckin’. Those were good times. Something that Daryl kept in the spank bank. Something to hold onto.

Once they got to Alexandria, Rick had stopped looking at Daryl that way. First it was Jessie, and then it was Michonne.  _ Michonne _ . She’d been with them since the prison, but Rick hadn’t looked at her like that there. No, it was after they’d settled down in Alexandria. With the four bedroom houses and the showers and the white picket fences. 

But there weren’t any bars to find a guy to hook up with. 

Not that there was a barful of guys to choose from. Aaron, he looked the type, but he had Eric. Daryl still didn’t have a good read on the new guy, Jesus, and he wasn’t really looking just yet. 

He really didn’t think he would have to worry about it anymore because he and Rick seemed to fit together so well. But, Rick hadn’t made any promises, and Daryl sure as hell hadn’t. Not that he would. He wasn’t some chick wanted to get his claws in Rick. Didn’t need a phone call the next day, didn’t need to be told he was pretty. 

Wouldn’t have to worry about Rick’s kids asking if he was their new daddy. Didn’t need to worry about Daryl getting jealous of  _ Michonne _ and having a cat fight in the streets. She was okay in Daryl’s book and hell, she could probably kick his ass anyway. Rick liked her and that was what was important, that Rick was happy. 

Daryl could just go off and find some alone time and take care of things on his own if he were that desperate. And maybe he and Aaron could find someone that wouldn’t mind a hook up with no strings attached. Hadn’t found anyone yet, but there was always hope. 

Didn’t need to be anyone that wanted a relationship, just a fuck or a suck every once in a while. Just to take the edge off. 

But if Rick decided that he and  _ Michonne _ weren’t working out, then Daryl wouldn’t mind going back to their old routine. An overnight on a run would be welcome. Anything really. Even just having Rick look at him like they were back in the prison would be enough. 

Because guys were easier, and Rick hadn’t been any different. Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess that was a bit melancholy wasn't it?


End file.
